1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clock generation circuit having an over-current protecting function, a method of operating the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The driving circuit includes a data driving circuit for outputting driving signals to data lines, a gate driving circuit for outputting gate driving signals for driving gate lines, a clock generation circuit for providing gate clock signals to the gate driving circuit, and a timing controller for controlling the data driving circuit and the gate driving circuit.
The display device may apply a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor connected to a corresponding gate line to be selected for displaying an image, and may apply a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode of the thin film transistor to display the image.
When the display panel and/or the gate driving circuit are damaged, over-current may be introduced into the display panel and/or the gate driving circuit by the clock signal transmitted from the clock generation circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.